ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Pressure
Pressure is a silver wedge-shaped robot built by Team Wind-Power, it feautured on Robot Wars Extreme 2 in the New Blood Tournament where it was armed with 2 lifters and an axe and got beaten by Cedric Slammer in its heat final. The team also tried to qualify for Robot Wars Series 7 which was more improved but didn't make it. The next version just had a flipper and was armoured in polycarbonate which retired in 2007 after the punishment it kept taking from robots like Kan-Opener and Terrorhurtz and this was replaced by the new one which is seen today. Robot History Robot Wars Extreme 2 In the first round of the final Heat of the New Blood Championship, Pressure was placed up against Bash Gordon and Cedric Slammer. In the battle, Bash Gordon stayed largely out of the way at first, leaving Pressure to take some serious damage from Cedric Slammer. Pressure tried to get away, but was too sluggish. Meanwhile, Bash Gordon was only spinning in circles with its axe not working. Bash Gordon eventually fell into the pit of oblivion, putting Cedric Slammer and Pressure through to the next round. In the second round, Pressure was drawn against Piranha. Pressure took advantage of Piranha's inaccurate axe blows to lift and slam it into Matilda's CPZ, where the house robot's flywheel flayed part of Piranha's shell. Piranha fought back, pushing Pressure towards Shunt's CPZ this time, where some axe blows rained down on Pressure, however little damage was caused. A pushing match ensued between the pair, with neither machine's weapons doing significant damage at all. The battle ended in a close, controversial judges' decision in favour of Pressure due to the damage Piranha sustained by Matilda. Pressure was sent through to the Heat Final, where it fought Cedric Slammer again. What wasn't shown was Pressure using its axe twice, jamming due to damage from Mr. Psycho in the melee the first time and successfully firing, for the only time in the tournament, whilst Pressure had Piranha lifted up. Cedric Slammer almost immediately caused damage to Pressure's front scoop, but Pressure was quite aggressive, pushing Cedric Slammer around the arena and into a CPZ, although it was vacant. Pressure was scratched and took small damage from the glancing attacks from Cedric Slammer, until one of Pressure's side flippers wouldn't close due to the damage taken. Despite all the damage Pressure had sustained, it finished the battle on top, pushing Cedric Slammer into another CPZ where Sir Killalot picked it up and flung it across the arena. Pressure took too much damage to sway the judges' decision towards it, sending Cedric Slammer through to the New Blood Grand Final.. Live Events Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2004 Pressure appeared in the Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2004 which also doubled up as the UK Championships. It only appeared at the fourth round of the competition where it lost a few of its battles only winning one against Ripper & Toxic. Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2005 Pressure participated in the 2005 UK Championships with the 3rd model made by Team Wind-Power. It lost its first fight at Portsmouth to Taurus after it drove itself down the pit and then took on Robot Wars World Champion Storm 2 at Birmingham. Even though Pressure managed to flip Storm 2 twice, Storm 2 was the more controlled and it rammed and immobilised Pressure. Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2008 Pressure has also participated in the 2008 Winter Tour of Roaming Robots. It beat Chompalot in its qualifier match at Nottingham which enabled it to qualify for the finals at Maidstone. It immobilised 8465T after flipping it where it couldn't self-right and was disposed of down the pit by Major Damage but unfortunatly it lost its quarter-final battle on a judges decision to Dantomkia on just one point. Fighting Robots UK Championships 2009 Pressure signed up to the year-long 2009 UK Championships. In its first qualifier match, Pressure met the team's own White Knight which beat it on a judges decision where both robots flipped each other around the arena. Next at Brentwood, it took on Meggamouse but it lost on a close judges decision. Pressure then went to Portsmouth where it lost its battle to St Hammer. Results Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots from Essex Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Roaming Robots Competitors Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons